Tactique d'approche
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Will est parti accomplir son destin. Se sentant de plus en plus seule, Elizabeth se laisse dangereusement approcher par le pirate qui avait autrefois souvent hanté ses pensées.


******Titre: **Tactique d'approche**  
****Auteur: **Artemis-Isil**  
****Rating :** K+**  
****Résumé :** Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Will est parti accomplir son destin. Se sentant de plus en plus seule, Elizabeth se laisse dangereusement approcher par le pirate qui avait autrefois souvent hanté ses pensées.

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici un très court OS sur le couple Jack/Elizabeth. Il a été écrit à l'occasion du concours fanfiction avec romance sur le thème "Elizabeth, fais moi craquer" d'un forum sur Pirates des Caraïbes. Elizabeth devait être la cible des attentions de l'autre, ici Jack Sparrow, qui avait pour but de la faire craquer. A vous de découvrir comment il s'y prendra ... _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira. Ce petit OS a été écrit il y a deux mois, donc au moment où je reprenais l'écriture, d'où le fait qu'il soit court. Mais j'espère que ça vous conviendra tout de même !_

_N'hésitez pas à me vos reviews ,vos appréciations et vos critiques ! Merci par avance ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ^^_

* * *

**Tactique d'approche**

Elizabeth Turner était de mauvaise humeur. Cela faisait deux ans que son mari était en mer, interdit de revenir sur terre. Elle se sentait seule et pourtant elle ne l'était pas. En effet, Will lui avait laissé un cadeau en partant, un bébé. Bien sûr, elle en avait été ravie mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert les joies et les peines d'être mère, son enthousiasme était retombé. Elle adorait son fils, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit toute sa vie. Quelque chose lui manquait.

Ces mêmes pensées tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Elizabeth, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. C'est pourquoi, elle ne vit pas les innombrables fleurs disposées en bouquet un peu partout dans ses appartements. Elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'au parfum. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle demanda à sa femme de chambre qui avait amené ces fleurs.

- Un certain Capitaine Sparrow, Madame, lui répondit-on.

- Sparrow ? Jack Sparrow ? Mais il y a deux ans que je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui.

- En tout cas, celui qui a amené ces fleurs, les a amenées en son nom, Madame.

- Très bien, merci … répondit Elisabeth décontenancée.

L'esprit d'Elisabeth fut l'objet de nouvelles tortures. Pourquoi Jack Sparrow lui avait-il amené ces fleurs ? Elle quitta la pièce, incommodée par le parfum de ces trop nombreuses tâches de couleur.

Forcée à penser au Capitaine, elle se rémora son passé et leurs échanges. Elle dû s'avouer qu'elles avait passé les moments les plus excitants de sa vie. Malgré les aspects très déplaisants de la vie de pirate pour une lady, elle avait enfin goûté à l'indépendance, au plaisir de vivre et à la liberté. Elle avait enfin pu s'émanciper de ces si nombreuses règles de bienséance qui l'étouffaient dans son passé. Et Jack Sparrow l'y avait aidée. Il avait compris beaucoup d'elle, plus que quiconque. Il avait était capable de mettre à nu toutes ses angoisses inavouées. Même Will qui pourtant l'aimait, n'avait pas sur voir clair en elle.

Plus que cela, Jack avait été un objet de désir pour elle. Ce n'était pas de la tendresse, c'était encore moins de l'amour. C'était juste une attirance, une attraction entre deux corps, deux esprits qui se comprenaient. C'était un désir fort, un jeu.

Mais la réalité l'ayant rattrapée, la mort l'ayant menacée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas sacrifier Will pour un plaisir éphémère, qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle a donc choisi Will. Et pour en arriver là, se dit-elle plein d'amertume. Un jour sur terre, pour dix ans en mer … Un jour qui passa comme une seconde et dix ans qui passerait comme dix siècles.

Aujourd'hui, elle considérait les choses d'une autre manière. Peut-être que demain, elle aurait un autre point de vue agrémenté de regrets. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas rester une gentille petite épouse, une veuve pleine de vertu. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Hier, la mort la guettait, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. C'est pourquoi elle décida de retrouver le messager de Jack. Quel meilleur endroit que les tavernes de la ville ? Elle commença donc ses recherches par là.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en sortant de chez elle, elle tomba justement sur l'homme de ses pensées ! Il était là, inchangé, souriant à pleine dents.

- Bonjour Madame Turner, lui dit-il d'un air énigmatique.

- Je préfère que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, répondit Elizabeth, une fois l'étonnement passé.

- Ah ? Vous n'auriez pas dit ça, il fût un temps, dit-il alors que son visage s'assombrit.

- De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts …

- En effet. Alors que devenez vous sans votre … forgeron ? Lui demanda Jack.

- Pirate, rectifia Elizabeth. Pourquoi avoir envoyé des fleurs ?

- Ah … Elles vous ont plût, demanda Jack l'air soupçonneux.

- En réalité pas vraiment, répondit Elizabeth.

Jack eut un regard plus brillant et Elizabeth ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi elle avait chaud, pourquoi son sang pulsait dans ses veines, pourquoi elle ressentait toutes ses sensations à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de cet homme. Mais elle était ravie de les retrouver. C'était comme si elle revenait à la vie, comme si elle se sentait puissante, invincible, et omnipotente.

- J'en suis content, entendit-elle quand même.

- Vous êtes … content ?

- Oui, vous n'avez finalement pas changé, comme je l'ai crû un instant.

Jack se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda si la curiosité la dévorait toujours. Elizabeth ne voulait pas craquer et perdre ses moyens à la vue et au su de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, sans répondre elle entraîna Jack à l'intérieur de son antre et referma la porte.


End file.
